Un nuevo comienzo
by Kyuubi's soldier
Summary: Naruto se convertira en el sexto Hokage, pero primero debe de aclarar su mente, no solo por el "amor" que siente por su mejor amiga, si no tambien por el deseo de "justicia" ah nacido en el
1. Promesa

Bueno esta esa la primera ve que subo una historia aquí, así que de antemano doy las gracias por las los bueno y los malos comentarios

Naruto no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1: Promesa

-entonces Naruto, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-dice la rubia Hokage sentada en su escritorio con el semblante serio, hacia el rubio Uzumaki que se encontraba de pie frente a ella con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana-no lo sé, deme tiempo para pensarlo Hokage-sama-dice el rubio con sumo respeto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-si respondes que no, sabes que los del consejo no te dejaran vivir en paz, eres demasiado fuerte y ellos lo saben-termina la rubia antes de que el chico pueda salir de la habitación-lo sé, pero eso no me importa-dice el rubio antes de salir de la habitación

Ha pasado exactamente 1 año de que la guerra ninja termino con la victoria de la unión ninja y la rendición de Akatsuki, después de ese acontecimiento y de la muerte de Uchiha Madara a manos del rubio Uzumaki, el enfrentamiento de esté y el joven Uchiha, y aun después de la redención del segundo, los problemas del rubio no habían acabado ya que aun le faltaba pelear su última batalla y la más peligrosa, aun sin saberlo

-creo que deberías aceptar-habla un peligris recargado en un barandal mirando la recién restaurada ciudad de Konoha desde el punto más alto de está, es decir, el monumento Hokage-sabía que no debía de pedirte consejo a ti Kakashi-sensei-dice el chico en la misma posición que el Jounnin-¿qué?, yo solo te digo lo que pienso-responde el maestro al alumno-pero si acepto, tendré que atenerme a las consecuencias, y no sé si estoy preparado para afrontarlas-menciona el chico con la mirada perdida-¿tu?, la tormenta naranja de Konoha, ¿tiene miedo?, tú que enfrentaste a Uchiha Madara, al Kyuubi, a Sasuke Uchiha y saliste vencedor-cuestiona el peligris al rubio-tiene razón sensei, tal vez solo le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto-termina el chico para luego saltar hacia la ciudad-perdona Naruto, pero esta vez no puedo decirte lo que en verdad pienso-termina el peligris para luego voltear la mirada hacia donde estaban dos sombras que lo vigilaban

-y bien, ¿qué harás?-dice un pelinegro sentado en un banco frente a un tazón de ramen en Ichiraku-no lo sé, no me creerá aun si lo digo otra vez-responde Haruno Sakura a su acompañante-pero me dijiste que la ultima vez no te creyó porque él creía que solo lo hacías para que no nos matáramos mutuamente, conmigo ya aquí no creo que sea otra vez el caso-argumenta el joven Uchiha a su acompañante-pero, ¿y si me rechaza?, ¿y si ya no me ama?, ¿qué haría?-pregunta la Haruno bastante exaltada-no creo que..-pero no logra terminar por que es interrumpido-no me digas que no crees que me haya olvidado, tú no sabes cuánto los hice sufrir, no me extrañaría que hasta me odiara-interrumpe la pelirosa casi al borde de las lagrimas-vamos Sakura, Naruto es un idiota, pero no a tales extremos, y aunque haya tratado de matarlo, aun lo conozco bien, el todavía te ama, aunque sigue confundido- responde el Uchiha tratando de calmar a la pelirosa-¿confundido?, le dije que lo amaba y me tacho de mentirosa, eso no es estar confundido, el ya no me ama que es diferente-dice la chica desconsolada-vamos Sakura, siempre y cuando no te rindas el abrirá los ojos, tu eres el mejor ejemplo de eso, solo mírate, lo odiabas y el nunca se rindió-consuela el chico a su amiga-espero que tengas razón-dice esta secándose algunas lagrimas-la tengo ya lo veras-dice este abrazándola-creo que encontré mi respuesta-recita por lo bajo el rubio mirando a lo lejos aquella escena

Pasaron las horas en la aldea de Konoha, y el rubio se encontraba en su habitación meditando-ella aun lo ama, y yo….bueno, creo que me rindo-dice este mirando hacia el techo de su apartamento, entonces sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no era odio, ni resentimiento, era tristeza, una lo suficientemente grande para dejar salir algunas lagrimas-hahahahaha-se escucho una carcajada atroz en la habitación y luego todo se volvió oscuro

-hola de nuevo chico-se escucha una voz y entonces el rubio es transportado a un lugar en blanco donde yacía una bestia gigantesca incapacitada a moverse del suelo de aquel lugar gracias a unos arcos que lo detenían-tu otra vez-dice el chico mirando a la famélica bestia suprimida en el suelo-un año de haber logrado controlar mis poderes y te crees con el derecho de hablarme así, conoce tu lugar-y dicho esto, el suelo del aquel espacio comienza a temblar-y tu conoce el tuyo-todo vuelve a la normalidad, y el arco que tenía en el cuello aquella bestia se aprieta mas casi asfixiándolo- tienes valor para tratarme cual vil perro-dice casi sin aliento la bestia-porque eso eres, simplemente un can que debe de ser castigado por desobedecer a su amo-dice el chico y se suelta un poco el arco-hahaha, has cambiado mocoso, me recuerdas mas a tu padre, igual de impertinentes, pero no importa, si eh contactado contigo, es porque te puedo ofrecer algo que nos beneficiara a los dos-dice el Bijuu de las nueve colas con una sonrisa maléfica en el semblante-que puedes tener tu que yo dese, además, si tuvieras algo que yo quisiera, solamente lo tomaría y ya-dice el chico con arrogancia-te has vuelto vanidoso chico, algo de lo que yo sé bastante y mira como me encuentro ahora-dice el zorro con sabiduría-tienes razón, no eres más que un despojo de lo que fuiste-responde el rubio rápidamente-y tu terminaras como yo si sigues encaprichado con esa mujer-argumenta el Kyuubi para sorpresa del rubio-¿qué?, creíste que no lo sabía, que no entienda el amor, no quiere decir que no sepa diferenciarlo, eh observado como la miras, eh sentido como la añoras, tanto años dentro de ti me otorgaron el mejor asiento en la obra trágica que ah sido tu vida-termina burlón el zorro-¿qué me ofreces?-pregunta el rubio con interés-no mucho, solo libertad, y lo que pido a cambio es también libertad-formula el zorro de las nueve colas-explícate-demanda el chico-una de las tantas cosas buenas de ser un demonio, es que puedo alimentarme de los sentimiento humanos como el odio y la furia, pero no solo de esos, también del amor y la felicidad-explica el demonio-¿a qué te refieres?-cuestiona el chico-poniéndolo en términos que entiendas, yo puedo comerme tu amor por ella, y por consiguiente entregarte tu libertad-se expresa la bestia-¿y qué es lo que pides a cambio?, ¿qué te deje libre?, ¿qué te regrese tus poderes?, porque si es eso, sabes que no cambiaría la paz que reina en el mundo por mis deseos egoístas-termina el chico-lo sé, no eres tan estúpido, lo que pido no es mucho, solo la mitad de tu alma-responde el zorro para sorpresa del rubio-no pongas esa cara, no morirás, y yo tampoco seré libre de este cuerpo ni recuperare mis poderes, pero al unirme a parte de tu alma, por lo menos seré libre de esta prisión y podre vagar en tu subconsciente-termina el demonio-¿y cuáles serian las consecuencias de eso?-pregunta el joven ninja-para ti ninguna, para mí sería el equivalente a perder mi forma demoniaca, y al comerme tu amor, volvería a ser un espíritu blanco, un espíritu puro-dice el demonio-¿y porque harías eso?-pregunta el chico con desconfianza-porque no quiero terminar como mis hermanos, convertido en la mascota de un humano, convertido en una mera herramienta, ¿y bueno que dices?, tú no tienes nada que perder y una vida real que ganar-se expresa la bestia, y acto seguido los arcos que aprisionaban a la bestia comienzan a desmoronarse

-ya tienes tu respuesta verdad-dice la rubia sentada en el escritorio de la torre Hokage- sí, pero a cambio quiero una extensión y que se acepten todos mis términos-dice el chico con decisión-entonces habla Uzumaki Naruto-dice uno de los ancianos que se encontraban en aquella habitación junto a la Hokage, a la otra líder del consejo y al feudo del fuego-primero, aceptare siempre y cuando me den 5 meses para prepararme con un entrenamiento que yo mismo me impondré fuera de Konoha, y que se prohíba cualquier investigación de este-menciona el chico, para la sorpresa de ambos del consejo y de la Hokage-acepto ese término siempre y cuando sea en mi palacio-habla primero el feudal-bien-aprueba el chico-¿eso es todo?-pregunta la anciana del consejo-no, también quiero que Sasuke Uchiha, sea otra vez puesto en funcionamiento como ninja y que todo su expediente sea borrado-dice el chico y las negativas se hacen presentes-eso no podemos hacerlo, Sasuke Uchiha aun no ah sido perdonado, y aun estamos deliberando si lo será o no-dice el anciano-está bien-contradice el feudal-entonces , den por hecho que me convertiré en el sexto Hokage, les doy mi palabra-termina el chicho para luego despedirse y salir del lugar

Bueno gracias por leer y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas


	2. Recuerdos

Capitulo 2: recuerdos

-hasta aquí llegas, Madara-dice el rubio bañado en su propia sangre con la ropa desgarrada y con una pequeña aura de chakra dorado rodeándolo, sosteniendo al primer Uchiha de su túnica mirando su desfigurada cara, el cual mantenía el ojo donde yacía el sharingan cerrado-buen truco chico, obligarme a utilizar Izonade solamente para que no pudiera meterte en otro genjutsu fue muy ingenioso-dice el Uchiha hilarante con un hilo de voz- agradéceselo a Itachi, si no fuera porque me dejo un fragmento de su sharingan no hubiera podido evadir a la muerte-dice Uzumaki Naruto sosteniendo un rasengan, amenazando al líder de Akatsuki-tienes razón, me sorprendió mucho que en ese momento te salvara Izonade, eso fue lo que en verdad me derroto, pero hiciste un buen trabajo, convertiste la realidad, que ibas a perder en una ilusión, y por eso te respeto- dice el Uchiha dejando ver una mueca parecida a una sonrisa-no quiero tu respeto-dice este amenazando al Uchiha una segunda vez-¿oh?, ¿qué pasa?, nunca has matado a nadie, ¿verdad?-pregunta Madara con malicia-no, y no empezare contigo-responde el rubio soltando al pelinegro-y dime, ¿qué harás?, ¿entregarme a los ambu?, puedo escapar de ellos, volver y tal vez esta vez no podrás vencerme, toma mi cabeza ahora que te la estoy entregando-dice el Uchiha tambaleándose-¿por qué quieres que te mate?-pregunta el chico vacilante-no quiero que lo hagas, pero ganaste ese derecho, una vez le prometí a alguien que no volvería a bajar la cabeza, ni siquiera para rogar por mi vida-responde mientras mira a los ojos del ojiazul con su penetrante rinengan-pero, ¿por qué no te rindes?, ¿para qué te levantas una y otra vez contra de las artes ninjas?, aunque yo no este, siempre habrá alguien para detenerte-cuestiona el chico al Uchiha-¿por qué me levanto dices?, eso es algo que solo yo y el hombre que me derroto hace años entendemos, un mocoso que sigue las ordenes de unos ancianos que solo piensan en sus intereses jamás lo entenderá-escupe el Uchiha con bastante rabia-yo no sigo las ordenes porque sean ordenes, las sigo porque son lo correcto-dice solemne el rubio

-¿y qué es lo correcto?, ¿qué es lo que está bien y lo que está mal?, ¿y por qué ah de ser así?-cuestiona ahora el Uchiha-mmh-balbucea el rubio sin saber cómo responder-déjame explicarte algo "Naruto", la justicia siempre la impone el más fuerte y lo hace siempre pensando solo en sí mismo, dime, ¿ese tipo de justicia está bien?, que los feudos sean los dueños de la tierra que los campesino trabajan, ¿está bien?, que las guerras entre los ninjas afecten también a los que no lo son, ¿es eso bueno?, que la maldad, aunque a veces sea por un buen motivo, ¿siga siendo maldad?-interroga el anciano al joven-dices que querer controlar a todo ser viviente en este mundo, ¿no es maldad?-pregunta el rubio-lo sé, mi objetivo se desvió de lo que todos conocen como justicia, pero al menos hasta que no veas el mundo con mis ojos no lo entenderás-responde el Uchiha-no pensé que podría tener una conversación de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo contigo-dice el rubio hilarante-eso es porque aun eres un niño, los ancianos de Konoha todavía no han plantado su "justicia" lo suficientemente profundo en ti-habla el Uchiha con sabiduría

-te equivocas, si tu justicia es el hacer a todos uno mismo, la mía es que nadie debe de hacer sufrir a otros solo por sus deseos egoístas-responde el chico para sorpresa del Uchiha-buena respuesta chico, con esas palabras me recordaste a un buen amigo-argumenta por lo bajo el Uchiha recordando la silueta del primero-te daré un consejo, si crees que tu justicia es la correcta, guárdala para ti, esos ancianos harán hasta lo imposible para desmoronar lo poco o lo mucho que esa "justicia" influya en ti, y además te hare un favor, cuando no encuentres tu respuesta, ve al punto más alto de Konoha y mira a través de los ojos de aquellos que murieron protegiendo esa ciudad-dice el Uchiha poniéndose de pie-si me hubieran dicho que el solo hablar contigo hubiera podido cambiar mi justicia, jamás lo hubiera creído-dice el Uchiha tomando un kunai y tajándose donde se encontraba su sharingan-¿qué haces?-dice el rubio saltando hacia atrás y pendiéndose en pose defensiva-no te preocupes mocosos, no te mancharas en sangre esta vez, todos creen que solo por el hecho de usar Izonade se pierde el Sharingan, pero eso no es cierto, solo pierdes la habilidad de poder controlarlo, Amaterasu-y entonces el ojo comienza a incendiarse en fuego negro y Uchiha Madara comienza a retorcerse-antes de morir, te dejo un presente, mira donde perdiste a tu mejor amigo y donde yo perdí al mío, ahí, encontraras mi justicia-grita sus últimas palabras antes de ser incinerado por completo-

-otra vez ese sueño-dice el rubio entreabriendo los ojos y con una mano en la frente tapándose la luz que entraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto, donde el yacía recostado en su cama-Justicia, ¿eh?-se cuestiona para después saltar de la cama y ponerse su habitual vestimenta-¡Naruto estás ahí!-se escucha una voz masculina desde afuera del apartamento-cállate Sasuke, aun tengo resaca-dice el chico abriendo la puerta-vamos, no fueron tantos tragos-comenta el Uchiha con la vos seria-sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a beber, además, no tenían porque hacer tal fiesta-dice el chico tratando de cubrir la vergüenza que le ocasionaba recordar aquello-vamos dobe, sabemos que eso te hizo muy feliz, además no todos los días tu mejor amigo se convierte en Hokage-responde Sasuke con una orgullosa sonrisa-no hablemos de eso-dice el rubio cortante y comenzando a caminar

-bien, dime, ¿qué eso del entrenamiento de lo que hablaste anoche?-pregunta el Uchiha confuso-como les dije anoche, no estoy listo para ser Hokage todavía, necesito prepararme, por eso es que me iré durante un tiempo-responde el rubio-¿dices que no estás listo para cumplir tu sueño?-cuestiona el pelinegro-si, como tú lo dijiste, hasta hace poco seguía siendo un sueño-argumenta el chico rubio-pero vamos, tu solo acabaste con una guerra y venciste al más fuerte ninja con vida, si eso no te capacita para ser un Hokage, entonces no se que lo haga-menciona Sasuke a su amigo-no es lo mismo ser un soldado, que ser el líder de un ejército, una mala decisión mía y se podrían perder miles de vidas inocentes-argumenta una segunda vez el rubio-en eso tienes razón, valla Naruto, sí que has cambiado, eres más maduro, al parecer Jyraia-sama logro sembrar una buena semilla en ti-dice el pelinegro-así lo creo-responde dudoso el chico-¿en verdad fue Jyraia-sensei?-se pregunta así mismo el ojiazul-y bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué hay con Sakura?-pregunta el pelinegro mientras aun seguían caminando y mirando de reojo al rubio-¿qué hay con ella?-pregunta ahora el ojiazul con bastante indiferencia, tanta como para que el Uchiha lo notara-¿cuando piensas decírselo?, que te vas claro, ayer ella no puedo asistir porque tenía una misión con Hinata, así que lo más recomendable seria que se dijeras personalmente-formula Sasuke rápidamente-¿y eso para qué?, aunque sea mi amiga, al igual que ella tiene sus misiones, yo tengo las mías, y esto es una misión mas, así que no encuentro el punto en avisarle que me voy, si lo hice con ustedes, es porque Tsunade-sama me organizo esa fiesta-responde rápidamente el rubio para sorpresa del Uchiha-wow, eso sí que es frialdad y mira que yo sé de eso-dice Sasuke hilarante-bien, aquí se divide nuestro camino, yo tengo que ir a la torre Hokage y tu a la academia, un trabajo de maestro no es mucho, pero gracias a tus buenas decisiones es todo lo que te pude conseguir-habla el ojiazul con sarcasmo-y te agradezco por ello, amigo-dice para luego separarse del rubio

-y bien, de que hablaron-pregunta una pelirosa meciéndose en el columpio que colgaba del árbol en el patio de la academia ninja-pues, es bueno que estés sentada, porque no son buenas noticias-responde el Uchiha para luego acercarse a su amiga

-para que me llamo Hokage-sama-pregunta el rubio entrando en la oficina-siéntate Naruto, tenemos que hablar-y acto seguido el rubio acata la orden-como sabes, los ancianos tomaron la medida de hacerte Hokage para tener en observación-dice la rubia con el semblante serio-sí, eso lo supuse desde que me dieron la noticia, hasta ahora nunca nadie había sido Hokage tan joven-argumenta el rubio también serio-lo que me intriga, es, ¿por qué ellos te ven como una amenaza Naruto?-pregunta la Hokage al rubio-no lo sé, tal vez solo sea "justicia"-responde el rubio mirando hacia la ventana-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta extrañada la rubia de ojos miel-a nada, si eso era todo, me retiro-dice el chico para luego salir de la habitación-que te ah pasado Naruto, incluso yo comienzo a pensar que algo tramas-dice por lo bajo la Hokage

-es hora de que me agradezcas-se escucha una voz en el horizonte-¿agradecerte por qué?-dice el rubio por lo bajo mientras se dirigía caminando a su apartamento-porque cumplí mi parte-dice otra vez la voz, pero ahora acompañada de una forma, un zorro no más grande que un perro, blanco con algunas líneas naranjas y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, que apareció caminando de lado del rubio-así que esta es tu forma pura, ¿y no hay problema que te muestres en la ciudad?-pregunta el chico por lo bajo-no estoy en Konoha, ni siquiera estoy aquí, solamente estoy en tu subconsciente, solamente tú puedes verme, y tampoco necesitas hablar, con el solo hecho de pensar te escuchare-responde la bestia-entonces, ¿dime qué quieres?-pregunta el rubio-nada, como te dije, solamente quiero las gracias-dice la bestia siguiéndole el paso al rubio-¿por cumplir tu parte?, te recuerdo que yo también cumplí la mía-argumenta el chico-buena esa, pero dejando ya de bromas no estoy aquí por algo tan superficial, dime, ¿qué es eso que le ocultas a todos?-pregunta la bestia interesada-¿que no deberías de saberlo ya?, después de todo tienes acceso a todos mis pensamientos, ¿no?-cuestiona Naruto a su zorruno acompañante-lo sé, pero prefiero escucharlo de tus propios labios, o mejor dicho, de tus propios pensamientos-dice la bestia divertida, a lo cual el chico pone una breve sonrisa-la verdad, los del consejo han estado vigilándome, asechándome para que decidiera ser Hokage y así poder observarme, porque los ancianos tiene la estúpida idea de que planeo algo, ahora que sé que soy el ninja mas fuerte con vida-argumenta rápido el chico-¿y no lo haces?-pregunta el Kyuubi-al principio no, pero después de encontrar mi "respuesta", me di cuenta que todo hasta ahora estaba mal, mi forma de ver el mundo, mejor dicho, mi mundo estaba mal-formula el chico-explícate mejor-habla el Kyuubi-será mejor que te lo muestre-

Bueno eh aquí otro capítulo más, y lo se van a pensar "¿en qué carajo está pensando?", "¿Uchiha Madara bueno?", bueno la verdad es que se me hace muy aburrido escribir del bueno buenas cosas y del malo cosas malas, es tedioso y aburrido, así que quise ponerle un toque mío y convertí a Madara en un revolucionario idealista y a Naruto en un héroe corrompido, así que espero que les guste y se aceptan sugerencias para la trama con respecto a la pareja de la que escribo, y sí, va a haber final feliz pero van a tener que pasar mucha "mierda" para llegar a él.


	3. Justicia

Capitulo 3: Justicia

-¿y bien?-habla el zorro recostado en la cama del chico-lo que te estoy por mostrar es la "justicia" del hombre al que derrote-dice el chico sacando una caja de debajo de su cama, estaba deteriorada y corroída, como si hubiera estado en lugar muy húmedo durante mucho tiempo-¿qué es eso?-pregunta el zorro al desconocer la procedencia del objeto y al ver el semblante serio del chico-es normal que no lo sepas ya que selle todo los relacionado con esto de mi cabeza-dice para luego abrir la caja, acto seguido la bestia se agazapa y muestra sus colmillos-¡debes estar bromeando mocoso!-ruje la bestia aun sin quitar la postura

-¡¿y por qué no me lo dijo?-pregunta la pelirosa casi al borde del colapso-no lo sé, cuando le pregunte me dijo que no era necesario, que solo era una misión mas, que tu lo entenderías-responde el pelinegro tratando de calmar a su amiga-¡¿y qué es lo que quiere que entienda?, que ya ni siquiera me considera lo suficientemente importante para él como para no mencionar que se va durante medio año-dice con unas lagrimas en los ojos y con vos cortada-pero entiéndelo, debe estar bajo mucha presión, es el primer ninja en convertirse en Hokage a los 19 años-formula el Uchiha en defensa de su amigo-eso no es escusa Sasuke, el debería por lo menos haber pensado en mi-contradice la chica del cabello rosa-esto, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero, el no tiene que darle cuentas a nadie, no ahora que ya es un adulto-

-Kakashi, quiero escuchar tu reporte-ordena una de las ancianas del consejo frente al peligris que estaba leyendo como de costumbre-no tengo nada que reportar, Naruto sigue tan normal y despistado como siempre-responde el usuario de Sharingan con vos despreocupada-no omitas detalles, dinos todo, ese chico, desde que regreso del valle del fin después de haberle dicho de su promoción a Hokage, misión que ninguno de nosotros ni la Hokage autorizo, ah cambiado drásticamente-habla ahora el anciano-¿cómo pueden decir que ah cambiado?, si ni siquiera lo conocen-responde desafiantemente el peligris cerrando su libro-por eso mismo se te encomendó esta misión-dice la anciana desafiante-la acepte solamente porque no quiero que alguno de sus matones ambu se acerque a Naruto, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo en vigilarlo, no lo entienden, el nos salvo a todos-defiende el maestro a su alumno-exactamente por eso es por lo que debe ser vigilado, si tuvo el suficiente poder para salvarnos, ¿no lo tiene para destruirnos?-pregunta el anciano-aun no entiendo porque es que creen que Naruto es peligroso-argumenta el Jounin-es por eso que nosotros dirigimos esta aldea y no tú-

La habitación parecía estática, ni el rubio ni el zorro se movían, todo estaba congelado hasta que el rubio hablo-no tengas miedo, ya no puede controlarte-trata de calmar el chico a la bestia-no es miedo, es precaución, no tengo idea de cómo conseguiste algo tan peligroso-argumenta el zorro ya un poco más calmado pero aun manteniendo su distancia-no lo conseguí, el me lo dio e increíblemente esto fue lo que me ayudo a encontrar mi respuesta-habla el chico cerrando la caja-será mejor que me cuentes todo desde el principio-

-ni siquiera sé que hago aquí-dice el rubio Uzumaki, parado encima de la estatua del primer Hokage en el valle del fin, observando el panorama-el dijo, "donde perdiste a tu mejor amigo y donde yo al mío", es este lugar supongo-dice mirando en todas direcciones-ni siquiera sé lo que busco-menciona el chico al vacio, pero entonces antes de comenzar su viaje de regreso se queda mirando fijamente el rostro del más fuerte de los Uchiha-¿por qué me interesa tanto su "justicia"?-pero entonces se da cuenta de algo, el ojo izquierdo de la estatua de Madara parecía como nuevo y no deteriorado por el agua como el izquierdo y toda la demás construcción de piedra, entonces se acerca y comienza a tocarlo y lo golpea dos veces- esta hueco, ¿por qué esta hueco?-y luego con la mera fuerza de su puño lo rompe y encuentra una cavidad no muy grande, ahí divisa un caja-¿qué es esto?-acto seguido abre la caja, y como si hubiera tenido una epifanía-es su sharingan-recita mirando el ojo el cual se encontraba en perfecto estado mirando penetrantemente al chico

-así que así fue como lo encontraste-dice el zorro con mirada de confusión-si, y recuerdo que él dijo "pero al menos hasta que no veas el mundo con mis ojos no lo entenderás"-recita el chico-¿quieres decir que te dejo ese ojo para confundir tu "justicia"?-pregunta el zorro con desconfianza-no, creo que lo hizo para que entendiera la suya, mi pregunta es, ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué le dejo su arma más valiosa al hombre que lo derroto?-se cuestiona el chico, hasta el que la bestia habla-conocí a Uchiha Madara, el no aceptaría una derrota ni siquiera contra su mejor amigo, pero reconocería rápidamente a un hombre más fuerte que el-menciona el zorro-¿quieres decir que me dio este "presente" por derrotarlo?-pregunta el chico-no, quiero decir que te dejo su voluntad o lo que es lo mismo su "justicia" en ese ojo, el sabia que solo tú podrías hacer que su "justicia" prevaleciera-argumenta el zorro-no lo creo, creo que lo que me quiso dar a entender dejándome esto es "tu justicia es la correcta"-termina el chico decidido-así que fue por esto que dudabas en rechazar ser Hokage, aun sabiendo que de aceptar eso significaría que tendrías que quedarte en esta aldea para siempre, y lo que es lo mismo, tendrías que seguir viviendo en la aldea donde se encontraba la razón de tu desdicha, la chica Haruno-formula el zorro rápidamente-sí, pero ahora gracias a ti, ya tengo problema con eso, además que gracias a este ojo, podre entender a lo que él se refería con "justicia"-dice el chico mirando el ojo-y bueno, ¿qué planeas?, ¿cambiar el sistema desde dentro?-pregunta el zorro-no, planeo algo diferente-

Pasaron los días hasta que "el día" llego y el rubio ya tenía todo listo, un gran carruaje le esperaba fuera de la aldea para así llevarlo al palacio feudal

-no puedo creer que no te veré en medio año-dice el pelinegro caminando de lado del rubio dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea-y bien, ¿qué tal las despedidas?-pregunta el pelinegro-justo como supuse que serian, sin lugar a duda despedirme de Tsunade-sama fue lo más difícil, y evitar que se pusiera ebrio le añadió un poco mas de dificultad-dice hilarante a lo que los dos ríen-bueno, hasta aquí me toca a mí-dice Uchiha Sasuke parando de golpe-a que te refieres-pero entonces el rubio mira al frente donde estaba su carruaje y frente a él estaba su mejor amiga-¿te vas sin despedirte?-pregunta la chica a lo cual el rubio se acerca-hasta luego Sakura-chan-le dice de frente y con semblante serio-te vas medio año, ¿y eso es lo mejor que puedes decir?, "hasta luego Sakura-chan"-repite ésta muy enfadada-¿qué quieres que diga?-responde éste con semblante de indiferencia pero luego se escucha el sonido de una bofetada-¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡IDIOTA!-insulta la chica al rubio, después se pega a su pecho y lo abraza-¿¡que te paso Naruto!,¿¡tanto me odias!, ¿¡tanto daño te hice!, ¿!tan falsa soné cuando te dije que te amaba!, ¡respóndeme idiota!-dice ésta llorando en el pecho del chico, a lo que acto seguido el rubio la toma de los hombros y la separa de si para luego besarla en los labios

-Creo que llegamos a la parte buena, ¿no sensei?-dice el pelinegro arriba de un árbol de lado de su maestro el copinin-si, te lo dije, Naruto no ah cambiado en nada-dice este dando una especie de sonrisa por debajo de su antifaz

La escena del beso sigue unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que no es otra si no la pelirosa que rompe con ello, se separa unos cuantos centímetros del rubio y cae al suelo de rodillas-creo que eso responde a todas tu preguntas-dice el chico rubio con indiferencia para luego pasar de lado de ella y subir al carruaje-adiós, "Sakura"-se despide el rubio de ella y entonces el carruaje comienza su travesía-¿qué paso Sakura?, pensé que se quedaría-pregunta el pelinegro acercándose a toda velocidad después de observar aquella escena-no paso nada, eso fue lo que paso, el ya no me ama, mejor dicho, ya no siente "nada" por mi-termina la chica del cabello rosa para luego soltar un grito de dolor y romper en llanto por segunda vez

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, lo sé ,sé que es NaruSaku, pero bueno casi todas las historias que leo de ésta pareja empiezan con sentimientos mutuos y no le ponen nada de sabor a la historia, además después de tanto años de indiferencia ya le tocaba el desquite a Naruto ¿no creen?.


	4. Retorno

Capitulo 4: Retorno

-se siente como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿no?-pregunta el pelinegro Uchiha mirando la gran puerta de la aldea frente a ella-si, es increíble que 5 meses hayan pasado tan rápido, ¿no lo crees?, Sakura-pregunta el peligris jounnin maestro de los dos presentes-ni siquiera sé que hago aquí-dice la pelirosa a sus acompañantes con el semblante triste y con un aura negra rodeándola-vamos, que mejor recepción que su antiguo equipo, se que le alegrara vernos a "todos"-dice Sasuke tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga-¿y si le molesta verme aquí? -pregunta la pelirosa aun decaída-pues entonces tendré que golpearlo hasta que este feliz de que estés aquí para curarle las heridas-dice el pelinegro regalándole una sonrisa a Sakura la cual responde con la misma acción pero desganada-parece que su "excelencia" ah arribado-dice el peligris observando como la gran puerta se abre

-¿y bien?-dice una de las personas dentro del carruaje-¿y bien qué?-responde la voz de un hombre-¿no me vas a contar como es tu aldea?- cuestiona otra vez la persona-no hay mucho que contar, además podrás verla tu misma-dice el hombre moviendo una de las pequeñas cortinas de las ventanas en el carruaje divisando a tres personas bastante familiares

-somos el equipo de asalto número siete, bienvenido sea rokudaime-sama(sexto)-dice el peligris haciendo una reverencia-sabe que con Naruto basta y sobra sensei-dice el rubio bajando del lujoso carruaje con moldes del escudo del país del fuego por doquier-bien, Naruto entonces-dice el maestro regalándole una sonrisa al rubio-hola dobe-dice Sasuke dándole la mano a su amigo-hola idiota, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas en todo este tiempo-dice hilarante el rubio saludando al Uchiha-como podría con lo ocupado que estoy con mis alumnos-dice este riendo mientras la pelirosa miraba la escena con la cabizbaja mirando hacia el piso-no piensas saludarme Sakura-dice el rubio con una sonrisa, pero la pelirosa noto enseguida el vacio en él, y responde con una sonrisa apagada-hola Naruto-y sin decir más se queda estática-no piensas presentarme-dice la misma persona con la cual venia dialogando el rubio, al bajar se gana la atención de todos por su hermosura-claro Maya-sama-dice dándole la mano para baje del carruaje, era una joven hermosa de cabello gris peinado en forma de cebolla y con unos palillos sosteniéndola, ojos del mismo color vistiendo un yukata color rojo con estampado de mariposas plateadas con un obi azul, tan hermosa era la joven que el mismo Uchiha se quedo embobado mirándola-ella es Maya-sama, hija del feudal y su heredera directa, estará aquí en representación de su padre para la sucesión de Hokage-dice Naruto frio y serio, mientras los otros tres hacían una reverencia-lo dices como si me hubieran obligado a venir-dice ella haciendo un puchero-eso no es de mi incumbencia-responde serio el rubio-"eso no es de mi incumbencia", es todo lo que sabes decir, ¿verdad?-le arremeda de forma sarcástica a lo que el rubio muestra indiferencia-Sakura, podrías escoltar a Maya-sama hasta el hotel donde se quedara, yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Naruto-ordena el peligris a lo cual la pelirosa acata la orden y la joven feudal sube a su carruaje siguiéndola

-oye chica ninja-dice la feudal abriendo la ventanilla del carruaje-mi nombre es Sakura, "Maya-sama"-responde la chica con frustración en lo ultimo-perdona, entonces Sakura, ¿por qué no subes?, es mejor que caminar-argumenta la feudal con una sonrisa a lo cual Sakura asiente y sube

-se dé que quiere hablar conmigo sensei-dice el chico enseguida de que las jóvenes se alejan-bien, me ahorraste la explicación, sígueme-ordena el jounin a lo cual el chico lo sigue-hey Naruto, esa chica era hermosa-dice el Uchiha poniéndose a la altura del rubio-¿hermosa?, eso me extraña viniendo de ti Sasuke, siempre pensé que preferías la compañía masculina-dice el rubio divertido-¿¡qué me quieres dar a entender idiota!-responde el Uchiha con odio-nada, nada, sabes que solo es una broma-se defiende el rubio hilarante-hemos llegado-habla por fin el peligris quedando frente a un restaurant de ramen que era bien conocido por el chico-es bueno tener a mi mejor cliente de vuelta-dice el dueño de Ichiraku ramen al rubio el cual responde con una sonrisa hasta que ve a la mujer rubia que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del local-Tsunade-sama-saluda el rubio con una reverencia a la mujer la cual salta de su lugar para abrazarlo-te extrañe "hijo"-dice está al borde de las lagrimas, y ante este acto el rubio corresponde al abrazo

-y dime Sakura, como conociste a Naruto-dice la peligris rompiendo el silencio-bueno, íbamos en el mismo salón en la academia, y luego en el mismo equipo-dice la pelirosa resumiendo la historia y recordando los buenos tiempos-entonces, eso quiere decir que tu puedes ser una buena aliada-dice la chica sonriendo felizmente-¿una aliada?-

-y bien, desde donde comenzamos-habla el rubio terminando su tercer plato de ramen-bueno, como sabes los del consejo te han estado vigilando todo este tiempo-dice la rubia seria-sí, eso no es novedad para mí-responde el rubio hilarante-la verdad, es que nadie entiende por qué te fuiste todo este tiempo, y yo quiero saber la verdad-dice la rubia decidida-¿la verdad?, ya se la dije, estuve entrenando-dice el chico mirando un punto al vacio-¿entrenando?, Naruto, según el reporte que nos dieron los ambu, ocasionalmente salías de tu habitación en el palacio del feudal, y las pocas veces que se te vio fuera, estabas de guardia de su hija, ¿llamas a eso entrenamiento?-pregunta la Hokage-si y no, nunca dije que necesitara entrenamiento físico-dice el chico mirando a la rubia-¿entonces?-cuestiona otra vez la mujer-digamos que lo que necesitaba era entrenar mi alma, y aquí no podía hacerlo-termina el chico con el semblante serio-en otras palabras solamente estabas tomando vacaciones-dice la rubia más calmada y bebiendo un poco de sake-no fueron vacaciones, bueno, no en su totalidad-dice el chico con una sonrisa-bien, te creeré, pero-dice ella cortando en lo ultimo-se que quiere preguntar, sabía que lo del entrenamiento solo era un escusa-menciona el rubio-si y no, nunca dije que eso fuera lo único que quería saber-dice ella riendo mientras repetía lo mismo que el chico-bien entonces-dice este tomando un poco de agua-hace tres meses, el feudal del fuego fue atacado, ataque que fracaso gracias a que tú estabas ahí, ¿no es cierto?-dice la rubia rápidamente-si, hubo una emboscada a poca distancia del castillo, y gracias a que el feudal decidió llevarme como escolta nada paso-dice el chico terminando-pero eso no es lo importante, estas omitiendo lo que en verdad es preocupante, que las personas que atacaron el carruaje, estaban usando túnicas con nubes rojas-menciona la Hokage con preocupación en su tono-si y no solo eso, uno de ellos trato de asesinar al feudal incinerándolo, con fuego negro-dice el chico serio una vez mas-Amaterasu-balbucea la Hokage-si, sin duda el que nos ataco usaba el sharingan-termina así el rubio-¿quieres decir que Uchiha Madara no murió?-pregunta la mujer-no, yo lo vi morir, pero, creo que aún queda otro Uchiha, y se lo puedo asegurar, uno aun más fuerte que Madara-responde el rubio-no tengo que decirles que esta información no debe salir de aquí verdad, nadie debe saber que Akatsuki ha regresado-dice uno del los ancianos del consejo entrando en el restaurante de ramen-no tiene que y si eso era todo Hokoge-sama, me retiro-responde Naruto saliendo del lugar-ese chico planea algo Tsunade, no me gusta para nada la indiferencia con la que te conto esa historia-

-así que era más divertido cuando era un niño-dice la hija del feudal mientras reía al escuchar una de las anécdotas del rubio contada por Sakura-si, Naruto siempre fue un revoltoso, pero maduro estos últimos años-dice la pelirosa con melancolía-pero dejando los cuentos de lado, ¿a qué te refieres con que seré un buena aliada?-pregunta intrigada la pelirosa-bueno, tendré que comenzar desde el principio, Naruto se convertirá en mi prometido en unos cuantos días, el día que se convierta en Hokage mi padre ara el anuncio oficial-dice esta rápidamente mientras la pelirosa empalidecía-¿y quieres que ayude te a conquistarlo?-pregunta por inercia Sakura sin salir de su shock-sí, bueno, no que me ayudes, si no que me enseñes un poco acerca de él, si bien no se mucho de él, al menos las veces que hablamos nunca menciono a nadie de su aldea, así que supongo que nunca hubo una chica importante para el aquí-dice la feudal sin notar que la pelirosa empalideció al escuchar lo ultimo-¿lo amas?-pregunta rápida y concisamente la pelirosa a lo que la joven feudal se enrojece-sí, bueno al principio me parecía un tipo bastante arrogante que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero cuando lo conocí-dice lo ultimo bastante sonrojada-poco a poco te fuiste enamorando, ¿verdad?-dice cabizbaja la pelirosa-si, de verdad que lo hizo-dice la feudal risueña-no me extraña, el es único-dice la pelirosa levantando la mirada-está bien, te ayudare, al menos eso le debo a Naruto-dice la Haruno decidida y con el corazón roto

Pasaron las horas en la aldea y una reunión se daba en uno de los restaurants más selectos de la ciudad-si bien los hemos citado aquí, es porque necesitamos su cooperación en un asunto extraoficial-dice el anciano del consejo a los tres presentes esa noche-Hiashi-dono, Inoichi-dono, Haruno-dono, necesitamos de la colaboración de sus familias-se expresa ahora la anciana-de antemano sabe que nuestros clanes están a disposición del consejo, pero me intriga el saber porque no contamos con la presencia de la Hokage-sama-habla el jefe de los Hyuuga-porque ella se opondrá no importa las explicaciones que se le den, y este tema podría cambiar el mundo ninja como lo conocemos-habla ahora la anciana-¿tan importante es?-pregunta Inoichi tomando un poco de sake-si, si bien saben, el señor Feudal tiene una hija, y por lo que sabemos se la ofrecerá en matrimonio al próximo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, el día de la ceremonia de sucesión-dice el anciano rápido para ganar la atención de los jefes de clan-¿y cuál es el problema en eso?-habla ahora el jefe de los Haruno-las consecuencias que eso traería-se adelanta el jefe de los Hyuuga-al parecer usted entiende rápido Hiashi-dono, como todos saben el feudal tiene gran peso en las decisiones que toma el consejo, porque él representa la "Economía" del país, pero la última palabra la tenemos nosotros los ancianos, la Hokage, y los jefes de los clanes, porque nosotros representamos la "Justicia" de la nación, gracias a eso hay un balance en el poder-complementa la anciana-sí, eso lo entendemos, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?-pregunta el jefe de los Yamanaka-a que un hijo de la unión de la joven feudal y el joven Uzumaki, seria heredero directo del título de feudal, y con el historial familiar que conllevaría su sangre, no solo hijo del sexto kage sino también nieto del cuarto, sería un candidato directo para ser la sombra que protege este país-termina el anciano-comprendo, y siendo feudal y Hokage al mismo tiempo tendría la mayoría de votos en las decisiones, lo que es lo mismo, se daría un totalitarismo en la aldea y en la nación, y si no es buen gobernante podría darse una rebelión dándole la oportunidad a otras aldeas de interferir en nuestro país, y eso daría fruto a la caída de nuestra aldea-se expresa Inoichi-si y lo que estoy por pedirles-comenta la anciana pero es interrumpida por el jefe de los Haruno-se sobreentiende, quiere que vendamos a alguna de nuestras hijas para que eso no ocurra, porque sabe que aun siendo la hija del feudal, si se le promete una mujer antes a Naruto-sama y este acepta, el feudal tendrá que dar su aprobación quiera o no-termina rápido el hombre-no lo diga de esa forma, no la venderán, será un sacrificio por un bien mayor, además aun no se ah elegido a la candidata y como ustedes son los únicos padres con hijas solteras en el consejo, deseábamos su ayuda-explica el anciano-yo por mi parte lo hablare con mi hija y si ella acepta quiero que se le considere pero si no, bueno, ya saben mi respuesta-dice Inoichi parándose de la mesa, despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar-yo estoy de acuerdo con Yamanaka-san y si me disculpan también me retiro-dice el líder Haruno para luego repetir la acción del anterior-entonces solo queda usted Hiashi-sama-dice con una sonrisa la anciana a lo que Hiashi responde-es verdad que yo siempre eh estado a la disposición del consejo y mi hija también, pero, no dejare que se le trate como una herramienta aun si es por un bien mayor, así que me retiro y concuerdo con mis subalternos-habla calmado y con seriedad para después salir de aquel establecimiento-justo como lo esperábamos-dice la anciana-si, después de todo, son sus hijas, y Hiashi tiene razón, solamente las estamos usando como herramientas para que "eso" no pase-termina el anciano-si, después de todo, si la hija del feudal se une con el chico, su hijo heredaría la "Economía" y la "Justicia" del país, y su linaje también obtendrían estas características, lo que volvería obsoleto al consejo, e inútiles a nosotros dos y eso no podemos permitirlo-

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?, un poco largo, ¿no?, pero bueno, tenía que explicar unas cuantas cosas para los siguientes capítulos en donde ya se verá más de la relación central Sakura-Naruto-Maya, espero que les haya gustado, y se preguntaran por que escribo "anciano esto, anciana aquello", la verdad es que desconozco los nombre de estos dos personajes ya que al menos en el manga jamás eh leído que se mencionen sus nombres, pero bueno eso es de forma personal, si alguien sabe como se llaman le agradecería que me lo mencionara, y sin más que decir me despido.


End file.
